GeGeGe no Kitarō: Kiki Ippatsu! Yōkai Rettō
GeGeGe no Kitarō: Kiki Ippatsu! Yōkai Rettō (ゲゲゲの鬼太郎　危機一髪！妖怪列島, GeGeGe no Kitarō: Crisis on Yōkai Archipelago!) is a platform game, developed and published by Konami, which was released in Japan in 2003. It was part of the Shigeru Mizuki 80th Anniversary Celebration trio of games, along with, GeGeGe no Kitarō: Gyakushū! Yōma Dai Kessen and'' ''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Ibun Yōkai Kitan. About GeGeGe no Kitarō: Kiki Ippatsu! Yōkai Rettō is intended as an anniversary video game tribute to the Kitarō world, and so the game is filled with details from the manga series, from the highly-detailed, highly animated minor enemies to dialogue lifted straight from the manga. Like many GBA platformers, it consists of large, open stages with a compact layout in which the player must locate keys and switches to progress any further. The main menu of the game has six options: *Leave The House: After the first stage is cleared, the player can choose the next stage in the course of story, as well as any previous stage cleared. *Save: As the name implies, this option allows the player to save the game outside of stages. *Buy Items: Leads the player to a store in which they can buy consumable items with the in-game currency. *Sell Items: Similar to the above option, the player can sell unneeded items in order to increase their money quantity. *Status: Gives a briefing of Kitarō's status and its progression during the game. *View Yōkai Encyclopedia: Shows a database of every Yōkai in the game, such as Kitarō, his allies, regular enemies, and bosses. Plot The story is based on Kitarō, a boy whose Yōkai parents died and now travels with an elderly one-eyed Yōkai named Medama-Oyaji. Long ago, the Yōkai had lived together in harmony on earth until humans were born. Afterwards, the humans forced the Youkai to go into hiding. As time passes, some remained peaceful and lived through their days quietly. But, some were not content with the way things were and decided to get vengence on human kind. It is here that we follow the adventures of Kitarō as he settles matters with his other Yōkai friends. The origin of Kitarō begins, strangely, with a blood-bank. A hospital files a complaint that some blood has had a strange effect on one of their patients, and Mizuki, an employee of the bank, is sent to investigate. The patient is concious, but biologically dead. Rushing back to his office, Mizuki somehow traces the blood donation to his own address, where he finds an abandoned shrine near his house. Approaching the shrine, he is invited inside and offered a meal of frog's eyes by a mysterious female Yōkai. Terrified, he turns to leave, but finds his passage blocked by the Yōkai's husband - a towering undead humanoid. The couple explain to their visitor that they are the last survivors of a Yōkai tribe known as the Ghost Tribe that was driven to near-extinction by the arrival of mankind. Living in poverty in their hidden shrine, the husband has recently fallen ill and the Yōkai woman, awaiting a child, is selling her blood in a desperate effort to raise money. Mizuki is unsure how to help these frightening beings, and flees from the shrine. He returns eight months later, but finds only corpses of the poor couple. Feeling guilty, he decides to give them a decent burial himself, but the husband's body is too rotten to be moved in one piece. Another three months later, the dead Yōkai woman gives birth to her baby who tunnels up from its mother's grave. Mizuki is horrified, but cannot bring himself to dispose of the unnatural child, and again flees the scene in fear and confusion. The father is awakened by the need to protect his son, but only a small part of him is fresh enough to be reanimated. Medama-Oyaji, the old man Eyeball, guides his baby - Kitarō- to the nearby house of Mizuki, who reluctantly decides to take responsibility for the "abandoned" child, unaware that the father is keeping a close eye, as it were. Six years pass, and Kitarō has grown rapidly, but he is an outcast due to his bizarre appearance. Every night, he goes to the cemetary to play with Medama Oyaji, whose presence is still unknown to Mizuki. Increasingly disturbed by Kitarō's inhuman behavior, Mizuki tells the child that if he does not stop going to the cemetary, he is no longer welcome in his home. For Kitarō, the choice is obvious. Kitarō and his father spend the following years wandering Japan in search of adventure. Kitarō quickly gains fame as a hero to humans and Yōkai alike, and sets up base atop of a treehouse in a secret forest. Meanwhile, an ancient seal is broken by an an overtly curious Nezumi-Otoko, unleashing two mysterious and sinister Yōkai who are not pleased to hear about the human-friendly exploits of a certain Yōkai-boy. They enlist Nezumi-Otoko as one of their henchmen, and set to work on a nefarious scheme like the world has never known. Characters Playable characters *Kitarō *Medama-Oyaji - Prologue only Allies *Neko-Musume - Joins in Chapter 1 *Ittan-Momen - Joins in Chapter 2 *Konaki-Jijii - Joins in Chapter 3 *Nurikabe - Joins in Chapter 4 *Sunakake-Babaa - Joins in Chapter 5 *Nezumi-Otoko - Joins in Chapter 7 Sealed Allies Found sealed in rock in each stage. Once freed they will give Kitarō a new item. See GeGeGe no Kitarō: Kiki Ippatsu! Yōkai Rettō#Stages Enemies See GeGeGe no Kitarō: Kiki Ippatsu! Yōkai Rettō#Stages Others *Mizuki - Appears in Prologue cut scenes. *Iwako - Appears in Prologue and Final Chapter cut scenes. *The Constable - Appears in Chapter 1 cut scenes. *Karura - Appears in Chapter 1 cut scenes. *Gyōbu-Danuki - Appears in Chapter 2 cut scenes. *Japanese Style Tanuki - Appears in Chapter 2 cut scenes. *Prime Minister - Appears in Chapter 2 cut scenes. *Hat Tanuki - Appears in Chapter 2 cut scenes. *Ōnamazu - Appears in the background during Chapter 2 Boss Battle. *Senkichi - Appears in Chapter 4 cut scenes. *Elder - Appears in Chapter 4 cut scenes. *Salaryman Yamada - Appears in Chapter 5 cut scenes. *The Housewife - Appears in Chapter 5 cut scenes. *Dai-Tengu - Appears in Chapter 6 cut scenes. *Yama-Jijii - Appears in Chapter 6 cut scenes. *Hyōsube - Appears in Chapter 6 cut scenes. *Kappa - Appears in Chapter 6 cut scenes. *Enma-Daiō - Appears in Final Chapter cut scenes. Stages ;Prologue: The Birth of Kitarō ;Chapter 1: Curse of the Yōkai Gyūki :Sealed Ally: Akaname :Enemies: Bake-Bi, Funa-Yūrei, Iso-Onna, Sazae-Oni, Tengu, Umibōzu, Umizatō :Boss: Gyūki ;Chapter 2: The 808 Tanuki Conquer Japan! :Sealed Ally: Maruge :Enemies: Dansaburō-Danuki, Futakuchi-Onna, Kamaitachi, Kurage-no-Hinotama, Tantanbō, Tanuki :Boss: Kōryū ;Chapter 3: Giant Yōkai Daidarabotchi :Sealed Ally: Kawauso :Enemies: Believer, Gold Bat, Hiderigami, Katakira-Uwa, Kijimuna, Yōkaiju, Yōkaiju (Small) :Boss: Daidarabotchi, Daidarabotchi's Brain & Nezumi-Otoko ;Chapter 4: Great Freeze! The Frozen Yōkai Yukinko's Trap! :Sealed Ally: Yobuko :Enemies: Black Bat, Buru-Buru, Hakusanbō, Hitodama, Kiko, Kūko, Suiko, Tenko, Yako :Boss: Yukinko, Yuki-Onna & Yuki-Otoko ;Chapter 5: Yōkai Akashita! Battle of Mount Osore :Sealed Ally: Zashiki-Warashi :Enemies: Hone-Onna, Jami, Kamanari, Kurage-no-Hinotama, Skeleton, Skull, Tsuchi-Korobi :Boss: Akashita ;Chapter 6: Kitarō's Death Sentence! The Great Yōkai Trial! :Sealed Ally: Abura-Sumashi :Enemies: Ashi-Magari, Bake-Bi, Black Bat, Daruma, Hitodama, Kasa-Bake, Katakira-Uwa, Koemon-Bi, Miage-Nyūdō, Mōryō, Shirime, Tengu Police :Boss: Momon-Jijii ;Chapter 7: Yōkai Cloth! The Chinese Yōkai Strike Back! :Sealed Ally: Shisa :Enemies: Bat Yōkai, Chinese Suiko, Chinese Tengu, Chinese Yasha, Gold Bat, Hitotsumebō, Kanbatsu-Oni, Koemon-Bi, Kuro-Kaibutsu, Shirime, Vampire Bat :Boss: Qi & Kyūbi-no-Kitsune ;Chapter 8: Crisis on Yōkai Archipelago!! :Sealed Ally: Karasu-Tengu :Enemies: Ashi-Magari, Bat Yōkai, Guwagoze, Hitodama, Kasa-Bake, Keukegen, Koemon-Bi, Kurage-no-Hinotama, Mannen-Dake, Mujina & Oritatami-Nyūdō, Oboro-Guruma, Shirime, Sunekosuri, Vampire Bat, Wanyūdō, Yōkai Bamboo :Boss: Jakotsu-Babaa, Nurarihyon & Miyama-no-Nushi ;Final Chapter: Trip to Jigoku in Search of Mother :Sealed Ally: Shinigami :Enemies: Ashi-Magari, Bat Yōkai, Datsue-Babaa, Decapitated Head, Gaki, Hakusanbō, Hiderigami, Hitodama, Kiko, Kumo-Otoko, Nururibō, Sasori-Onna, Suiko, Skeleton, Skull, Tenko, Vampire Bat, Yako, Yōkai Chief, Yōkaiju, Yōkaiju (Small) :Boss: Gasha-Dokuro & Yagyō-san Trivia *Several players have compared it to Castlevania, a series of video games created by Konami, more precisely the entries for Game Boy Advance. *A price of this game was 4,980 Yen. Category:Video Games